


He tried and tried until he couldn't try anymore

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [6]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Sad Ending, This is kinda angsty I guess maybe, i might make a part three, kind of, seriously what is this crap?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Budo loved Ayano but she didn't realise it and slowly chipped away at his sanity.(Summarising skills are still sh*t)





	1. She Wants Him Dead

_Because of her..._

 

_He no longer smiles._

_He no longer laughs._

_He no longer tries to get everyone to join his club._

_He no longer wants friends._

_He no longer cares._

_He no longer feels._

 

 

 

 

_And it's all her fault._

 

 

 

 

 

_Because of him..._

 

 

 

_She smiles._

_She laughs._

_She tries to befriend everyone and get them_ _to join the club._

_She wants friends._

_She cares._

_She feels._

 

 

_And that's all of his doing._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Because of her..._

 

 

_He doesn't trust anyone._

_He doesn't care about anyone._

_He doesn't try to spread positivity._

_He doesn't protect people from bullies._

_He doesn't know how to comfort people anymore._

_He doesn't know how to love._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Because of him..._

 

 

_She trusts everyone._

_She cares about everyone._

_She tries to spread positivity._

_She tries to stand up and fight off bullies._

_She can comfort and lend a shoulder to cry on._

_She knows how to love._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_She tore his heart out._

_She broke him both mentally and physically._

_She hurt him at every chance she got._

_She hired people to hurt him._

_She watched as they beat him._

_She didn't care until she realized that the reason Budo didn't run..._

 

 

 

_...Was because he wanted to protect her._

 

 

 

 

_He mended her broken heart._

_He healed every one of her scars._

_He took the bullet for her at every chance he got._

_He convinced people to protect her._

_He made sure that they were keeping her out of harms way._

 

 

 

_He cared so much about her until he realised..._

 

 

 

 

_She wanted him dead._


	2. He Wants Her Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budo broke.

_Ayano felt guilty._  
Guilty for what she did to those poor girls.  
Guilty for doing those favours for Info-Chan.  
But most of all, guilty for hurting Budo.

 _All he wanted to do was help her._  
And she just pushed him away without any second thoughts.  
Like he didn't matter.  
Like he didn't mean anything.

_She misses him so much.  
She'd do **anything** to get him back._

__  
Budo feels nothing.  
Nothing for the missing girls.  
Nothing for the girl who was arrested for selling panty shots to old men.  
And definitely nothing for the girl who hurt him.

 _All she wanted was for him to suffer._  
And she got what she wanted.  
She hurt him so badly.  
She made him feel excruciating pain.

_He wants to make her feel that he felt.  
He wants her to suffer **everything** he went through._

 

 

 

 

 

_  
He wants her dead._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a chapter three but I'm not too sure.


End file.
